deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob vs Papyrus
Description Nick toons vs Undertale which nice guy will finish last ''' '''Interlude Mist: we all know the most iconic nice guys Batter: Yes we do Mist: OH shit! Sorry man I barely know anything about you Batter: is that a problem Mist: nah nah no problem you know. Heh heh heh... SpongeBob, from the underwater city of Bikini Bottom! Batter: Papyrus, from the underground city of Snowdin Mist: Lets see which nice guys would win in a fight Papyrus Mist: Papyrus younger brother of Sans Batter: Judge ripoff Mist: Did'nt undertale come fi- Nevermind. Papyrus is kind, loud, spaghetti loving, skeleton who's dream is to get in the royal gaurd Batter: In which he would've achieved have not he been so unwilling to kill Mist: Correct! Papyrus has been stated by Undyne herself to be "Pretty friggin strong" showing that he is a skilled fighter despite his pacifisim Batter: you act as if we don't take the killing restraints off Mist: Oh yeah.... Batter: Papyrus is fast for human without skin and flesh, he's able to jog 100 laps in two minutes, and scaling to...Tsunderplane he's about mach 1,792 and Town in pure destructive capacity Mist: Papyrus's bones are an essential and effective weapon. And like the purifier said here is town in pure DC, he can summon different bones too, blue bones damage people who move and orange bones hurt people who stay still Batter: Impressive but your missing out on one key thing here-Papyrus's attacks hit the soul directly meaning that his attacks bypass convential durability Mist: Really? Damn, Not to mention Papyrus's blue attack he make's your soul blue Batter: The blue soul techinique is the perfect way for Papyrus to kill effortlessly while not as effective as Sans blue attack his inreases the gravity on your soul making it nearly impossible for you to move Mist: Papyrus does have some faults tho, He's too naieve and possibly too forgiving Batter: But that does'nt stop Papyrus from being a dangerous and powerful wannabe royal gaurd Spongebob Mist: Moving on to Spongebob Squarepants, resident of the city of Bikini Bottom Batter: Spongebob is a sponge that works in a fast food resturant under the sea Mist: Spongebob may seem weak at first but he's been proven otherwise on many occasions, he is able to pull a cruise ship to the bottom of the ocabo, a cruise ship is about 40,000-60,000 tons. He's also able to throw 160 tons effortlessly in the air Batter: another mistaken claim is that Spongebob is terrible at Karate, which has been disproven in the episode Karate Choppers where Spongebob is able to easily keep up with Sandy Mist: Sandy was able to run through a mountain with ease and tanked a city level nuke Batter: Is that all the feats your giving her? She was able to eat an asteroid and jump from the moon to Saturn in about 1 second Mist: Yeah. But we're talking about Spongebob not Sandy, Spongebob has some impressive speed feats on his own. He's able to run across the pacific ocean and run from jelly fish feild's to his house in the time it took a normal person to turn around Batter: Spongebob has a transformation called the Goofy Goober which puts him on par with the God of the sea neptune, even in one episode he gave up being an olympian because he wanted to be with his freinds Mist: Ok now for some dura feats. He tanked a city level nuke, regened from ashes, and regend from being nothing. On the side note he's pretty skilled with the spatula and has shown teleportation and duplication Batter: Impressive but like Papyrus he has literally all the same wweaknesses, at times he can be a coward, and i you take him by suprise his invulerability is nuetralized along with his regeneration Mist: But this is a Sponge you don't wanna mess with Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Undertale VS SpongeBob SquarePants' themed Deathbattles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years